herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kenji Narukami
moved to Akebono, and was mistaken for a demon upon arrival. After defending a dog in the street, he found himself confronting a Demon Beast, being chosen by the GekiRyuKen and becoming Ryukendo. Since then, he works at SHOT, saving the day more often than not. He is trained in the Narukami Ryuujinryu technique. By inserting the RyuKen Key into GekiRyuKen, Kenji can synchronize with GekiRyuKen to transform into Ryukendo. He has deep feelings for Rin and is very protective. When GekiRyuKen was stolen by a demon he saved it. GekiRyuKen's power was increased because of Kenji. GekiRyuken was transformed into God GekiRyuKen.By inserting God RyuKen Key into God GekiRyuKen, Kenji can synchronize with God GekiRyuKen to transform into God Ryukendo. As for the finale it would be Ultimate Ryukendo. Kenji is often simple-minded and happy-go-lucky, but has a fiery temper as well and a strong sense of justice. His fiery temper often puts him at odds with Rin, though they are really both fond of each other. Initially infatuated with Kaori, he develops feelings with Rin without him realizing it, as shown when he has a sudden outburst of anger and frustration that Rin is going out on a date with Hiroshi. Character History When Kenji moved to Akebono, he was mistaken for a demon upon arrival. After defending a dog in the street, he found himself confronting a Demon Beast, being chosen by GekiRyuKen to become Ryukendo. Since then, he works at SHOT, saving the day more often than not. He is trained in the Narukami Ryuujinryu technique. He is engaged with Umi Saionji whose his fiancee who is very skilled with the way of the Narukami Ryuujinryu. Ryukendo - Fire= Fire Ryukendo Fire Ryukendo is Ryukendo's fire-based powered-up form, activated by the Fire Key. In this form, Ryukendo can call for his personal JuuOh, Fire Kong, which can turn into cannons. Fire Ryukendo utilizes a variety of flame-based attacks. His finishing move is Burning Slash. - Aqua= Aqua Ryukendo Aqua Ryukendo is Ryukendo's water-based powered-up form, activated by the Aqua Key. Aqua Shark is Ryukendo's JuuOh in this form, which can turn into a hoverboard, and Ryukendo has powers over water and ice. His finishing move is Freezing Slash . - Thunder= Thunder Ryukendo When Kenji first used his Thunder Ryukendo form, he found himself unable to transform. Eventually though, he not only got the Thunder Key working, but also found his JuuOh, Thunder Eagle, which can turn into a set of wings for Ryukendo. Thunder Ryukendo's powers include lightning and electricity, and his finishing move is Lightning Thunder Slash . }} - God Ryukendo= - Burning= Burning Ryukendo Accessed through the upgraded Burning Key, Burning Ryukendo is God Ryukendo's fire-based power up form. - Blizzard= Blizzard Ryukendo Accessed through the upgraded Blizzard Key, Blizzard Ryukendo is God Ryukendo's blizzard-based power-up form. - Lightning= Lightning Ryukendo Accessed through the upgraded Lightning Key, Lightning Ryukendo is God Ryukendo's lightning-based power-up form. }} - Ultimate Ryukendo= Ultimate Ryukendo Ultimate Ryukendo is a gold and silver power up that made its appearance in episode 45. It was activated through the use of the Ultimate Key found in Rock Crimson's body. Ultimate Ryukendo is powered by the Ultimate Dragon, which attaches to God GekiRyuKen. His suit is white-and-gold, with a gray visor and a blue crystal on his chest. Ultimate Ryukendo can combine his four JuuOh to create the more powerful Raijin Dragon . Its finishing move is Ultimate Madan Slash. Arsenal * Ultimate GekiRyuKen * Ultimate Dragon }} Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:In Love Category:Successful